


Dawning

by spiteandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feelings Realization, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post high school- both are 18, Sharing a Bed, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: High school graduation was two weeks ago, and Armie's been staying at Ben's.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GingerSnappish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/gifts).



> Written for the lovely GingerSnappish because I adore her! <3
> 
> I'm @spiteandmalice on Twitter!

Ben opens his eyes slowly, the sunlight is so soft through the curtain it must barely be dawn. He fumbles for his phone, unplugs it from the charger: it’s 5am. He puts it back on the nightstand.

Armie’s facing away from Ben, curled around himself, Ben’s sheets tugged up around his ears, only the dull red of his hair in the dim light poking out. 

Ben smiles fondly at the back of his head for a moment, then closes his eyes again, to commit the sight to memory. Yeah, he knows he’s a creeper, to catch and keep these tiny secret glimpses of his crush like this, but he’s been in love with Armie since he’d introduced himself all those years ago in middle school, wearing a little pressed shirt and slicked hair like he was some sort of 11 year old businessman.

And now he was here in Ben’s room, in Ben’s bed. 

Brendol Hux had decided his parental obligation to his son was done when Armie had graduated high school two weeks previously. Armitage had been offered a place to stay by both Phasma and Dopheld, but he’d picked Ben’s to crash at. 

It secretly makes Ben’s heart glow, to think that Armie picked  _ him _ . He knows it’s partly because his parents are never home, and that he has a pool and can order take out with his mom’s credit card whenever they want, but he likes to think Armie picked it because of  _ Ben _ .

Though he still can’t figure out why Armie spends every night in Ben’s bed. It’s a really nice bed, a big, solid king sized Han had brought home one day when Ben was 15 and still growing. There’s two other spare bedrooms in the house, but Armie watches movies with Ben so late it makes sense to let him sleep here. 

Ben hasn’t discouraged this behaviour, and  _ might  _ have even pretended to be scared after a Japanese horror marathon so that Armie would definitely stay the night.

Ben opens his eyes again to see Armie turn around, sheets dislodging from the little nest he’d made around his head. The A/C was cranked a little high if Ben was honest, he’d forgotten to change it when the weather had broken. 

Armie turns around, mouth open and he groans in his sleep, low and long and Ben quickly turns away, tugs the duvet tight around his shoulders. He’s hard instantly.  _ Fuck. Fuck _ . For the last two weeks he hasn’t been able to do anything more than quickly jerk off in the shower. 

Okay, so there were downsides to sleeping in the same bed as your crush. 

But for this summer, at least, he’s allowed to be selfish. He’s allowed to be a stupid, lovestruck fool. He won’t say anything about his feelings to Armie, he’ll let him go off and find a lovely college boyfriend. 

Ben’ll just be that guy he sees around campus that Hux (because he’ll go by Hux then, the briefcase and slicked hair will be back, he’ll have the cold eyes of a stranger) will remark on to friends.

_ “Oh yes, that’s Ben, we went to high school together.” _

He’ll be a footnote in Armitage Hux’s history. 

Ben rolls back over with a huff. Fuck. There’s  _ weeks  _ before college starts. Is he really going to spend the entire time creeping on his best friend? 

“Ben. Ben.”

Ben turns his head and Armie is awake, blinking at him in the soft morning light.

“What?”

“I had a nightmare.”

He has nightmares regularly. His dad being, well, his dad; the loss of his mom- 

“Roll over.” Ben whispers and he curls around Armie. Armie's been as tall as Ben for years now, but he fits nicely in Ben’s arms and Ben sighs a little as he huffs a breath against his neck. They do this regularly, sometimes with Phasma too, who’s gleeful that they’ve stopped growing and she’ll always be the biggest spoon. 

Armie smells wonderful, like Ben’s shampoo and butter popcorn from the night before.

Fuck, Ben’s  _ such  _ a creeper. 

“Uh.”

“Hmm?” Ben murmurs, not really focusing.

“You’re hard.”

Ben goes very, very still.

“I’m not.” He snaps immediately, reflexively.

Armie pushes his hips back and yep, there is it. Ben groans. 

“I was dreaming okay? Just, stuff. Uh, tits.”

Armie makes a small huffing noise of disbelief. 

“It’s fine. It happens. Don’t worry about it. But tits? I don’t believe that.”

Ben carefully dislodges himself from the cuddle and rolls as far from him as he can without falling out of the bed and stares at the ceiling, half wishing it’d fall on them both.

“Believe what you want. I’m straight.”

Armie laughs. “Seriously? So when you got drunk at prom and told me how you had a crush on Jake Gy-”

“I told you that in confidence! And he’s an actor. He’s paid to be handsome.”

“Point taken. But I don’t believe you’re straight.” 

They’re both silent for a moment.

“I know I’m not.” Armie admits to the quiet of the room. 

Ben’s pretty sure he passed out for a brief second, all the blood rushing around his brain at lightning speed. 

Armie props himself up on one elbow and stares at Ben while he has his internal crisis. 

It feels like it’s hours, but it’s probably five minutes at the very most until Ben comes to some sort of resolution in his brain. He turns to face Armie.

“Okay. So if I told you I wasn’t straight either-” Ben starts but Armie interrupts, his gaze intense.

“Then I’d ask if you’d like to kiss me. Because I want to kiss you so badly it hurts. I dreamt of you last night. I dream of you all the time.”

“Armitage-”

The kiss is a mess. 

Their teeth clack together, and it’s a little weird, but Ben’s brain has gone to a different plane of existence, a glorious higher plane where the man he loves is kissing him. 

Then Armie tilts his head and it’s perfect- and Ben wriggles over in the bed to press his body against Armie’s and Armie gasps against his mouth-

The kiss becomes sloppy, and their hips are touching, and god Armie’s as hard as Ben is, and fuck, if Ben thought he was hard before this, now he’s  _ aching-  _

Armie rolls them over so he’s lying atop of Ben and they don’t kiss for a moment, hips rolling together and Ben’s gonna come, he’s gonna  _ come _ , he can’t hold back, not here with Armie  _ on  _ him, touching his chest. Armie kisses his throat and-

Ben gasps as he comes between them. Armie stops moving and sits back on Ben’s lap, and god if Ben wasn’t in love with him before he’d fall for him now: his lips are swollen and pink and the dawn light catches the top of his tousled hair and is setting it alight-

He pushes Ben’s hair off his sweaty forehead and Ben holds his hips and tries to swallow down all the words that are bubbling up inside him. 

“Lie down.” Ben says, his voice steadier than he ever could have imagined it being at this moment.

Armie lies down and Ben slowly pulls his pyjama pants down and Armie nods, swallowing so hard Ben can see his Adam’s apple bob. His dick is flushed and leaking and Ben doesn’t think, doesn’t hesitate but swallows him down. 

Armie’s hands dig into Ben’s hair and it’s… weirdly nice. Ben’s tasted himself before of course, but Armie’s mostly just salty and he groans as Ben sucks. He’s not really sure what he should do, but he tongues the slit and suckles the head and that gets the best moan so he focuses on that, allowing Armie to set the pace of shallow thrusts into Ben’s mouth. He’s terrified of what will happen when he comes, but hey, it’s a learning curve. He swallows down a giggle. Not like he can ask Armitage anyway, Ben’s got his mouth full...

When he comes Ben tries to swallow it down, but some spills past his lips. He wipes it off on the sheet and Armie stares at him the entire time, eyes wide, as if he couldn’t believe Ben had just done that. Ben can’t believe he just did that either if he’s honest. They both reach out and hold hands. 

Ben had always thought he might lose his virginity at prom, instead he got wasted with his friends, spent the night dancing with Armie and Phasma and they had walked home at 1am together, sharing a pizza and laughing loudly into the night.

Maybe he thought he’d lose it tipsy at a house party on someone else’s bed, the sickly sweet taste of alcohol on their lips and the thrum of the speaker’s bass coming through the bedroom floor. 

He didn’t think it’d be in his own bedroom, surrounded by the debris of his childhood, with the boy he’d loved since the moment he’d met him.

“Hey. Good morning.” Armie whispers.

“Hey. Mornin’.” Ben whispers back.

The sun’s creeping in the window now, a long stripe across the end of the bed, along the wall. Ben’s gotta get up in a minute, take his disgusting boxers off and shower, but for a moment, while the sun rises, he’ll lie here and hold Armie’s hand. 


End file.
